Minecraft Bedrock Wiki:Staff
On this page you can find all the staff on the wiki! Retired Staff Members Bnm786 Name- Ben Gender- Male Edits- 92 as of 6-24-13 Description- Bnm was a good editor and was ranked in the top 3 within a week. He was later promoted to an admin to help out with code, but due to being innactive he is now a retired Rollback. Jellysnake Name- Unknown Gender- Male Edits- 110 as of 6-24-13 Description- Jellysnake is a Veteran Member of the wiki. He was basically the most active member during the time after RUS left and before Dblcut3 was the new owner. After he was promoted to admin he left. He occasionally come and goes but due to that he is just a Rollback. Macx13 Name- Mac Gender- Female Edits- 40 as of 6-24-13 Description- Mac is a Veteran Member of the wiki and helped out during the time when RUS was the owner of the wiki. Even though he never edits he is a Chat Moderator now so he will be remembered as a great user. Tylong Name- Chaith Gender- Male Edits- 192 as of 6-24-13 Description- Tylong is a Veteran Member of the wiki with an unhonorable discharge from staff. He was the only active member on the wiki except for Epic Steve Miner during the time Dblcut3, the new owner was going to be moving. Dblcut3 put him in charge for that week and he was a great staff member until recently when he insulted RUS and Dblcut3 and said he was leaving. He is not a staff member at all now. Oscar1444 Name- Oscar Gender- Male Edits- 62 as of 6-24-13 Description- Oscar is a Veteran Member of the wiki. He was active during the time RUS was the owner and when Dblcut3 first took over he came back due to connections on other wikis. Oscar helped out a ton with contributing to Blocks and Items Page. He was made a Buerocrat by RUS at the same time Dblcut3 was made Buerocrat. King Shoot Name- Luke Gender- Male Edits- 450 as of 6-24-13 Description- King Shoot was a great active member that often used the chat feature. Due to that we made him a Chat Moderator. Even though there was some problem,he was still was a great member. Chat Moderators Zachie150 Name- Zach Gender- Male Edits- 222 as of 6-24-13 Description- Zach is a very expirienced Minecrafter that was in the March Staff Vote for the Chat Moderator rank and the Forums Monitor rank. He won both of them breaking a wiki record. He unfortunatly is not a Forums Monitor anymore due to that job being wiped out completely. Rollbacks / Moderators Adam9812 Name- Adam Gender- Male Edits- 178 as of 6-24-13 Description- Adam is a very active member here on the wiki. When Dblcut3 was looking for people for the Wiki Jobs Program, Adam voulenteered to be a Rollback. Adam also helps out alot on other Block Universe Wikis like the Eden Wiki and Block Earth Wiki. ILikeTrains Name- Thomas Gender- Male Edits- 350 as of 1-22-14 Description- Thomas is another active member on the wiki. When Dblcut3 was hiring new admins under his forum post "Hiring New Admins, And Stop Being Lazy Current Admins!", he applied to become a moderator because he felt some status on the wiki would be "amazing". He was promoted to Rollback, and has been editing and improving this wiki ever since. KoiKage Name- Unknown Gender- Male Edits- 357 as of 6-24-13 Description- Koi is a Veteran Member of the wiki. He first came during the time before Dblcut3 was owner and after RUS was owner. He was a great member and did many good things for the wiki. He left for a while but soon came back and was editing again. He was made a Rollback and was even on the vote for admin against Sillyputty, but he lost by 2 votes. Koi is still active to this day and is a great example of a good editor. Mariobros31 Name- Unknown Gender- Unknown Edits- 250 as of 6-24-13 Description- Not much is known about Mariobros exept for a few things. First he had another account, Mario3Luigi, Second he was the best photographer the wiki has had, and lastly he may not even know if he is a staff member. To honor him for all he did we made he did we made him a Rollback. NyanCatStrikesBack Name- Ashley Gender- Female Edits- 111 as of 6-24-13 Description- Ashley was an active member during the RUS ages. Later Dblcut3 asked her to re-join via email. Now she is a fairly active staff member known for being a grammer nazi. Tman030 Name- Talon Gender- Male Edits- 222 as of 6-24-13 Description- Talon is a fairly new member that is active daily. He took the position of a Rollback for Dblcut3's Wiki Jobs Program. He is now a great staff member and he will answer any questions you have. Administrators Dak47922 Name- Dakota Gender- Male Edits- 365 as of 6-24-13 Description- Dak first came to this wiki to advertise his wiki, the Minecraft Creations Wiki. After some chat sessions he agreed to add some code to our wiki due to him being a Wikia Counslour (Master Coder) by making him an admin. He immediatly got to work and was later voted to become a permanant admin in the April Staff Vote. TimeMan007 Name- Unknown Gender- Male Edits- 53 as of 6-24-13 Description- TimeMan is a Veteran Member of the wiki. He was editing during the times when RUS was the owner and is still editing alot. He helped contribute alot to the making of Block Pages for the wiki. He was made into an Admin to give respect to his editing. Occasionaly he will come edit once then leave but he is pretty much retired. David Nolte Name- David Gender- Male Edits- 141 as of 6-24-13 Description- David is another of the several members from the Eden Wiki that came here. He is very busy with school at the time, but when he has freetime he always comes to give us the latest news on MCPE, answers questions, and more. He is most famous on the wiki for his blog which can be found here. Due to him needing to edit many pages that are admin only so he can give the news, he was made into an admin. Epic Steve Miner Name- Russell Gender- Male Edits- 1,692 as of 6-24-13 Description- Russell is a Veteran Member on the wiki. He joined back in Feburary 2013 and was a great editor. Unfortunatly he started spamming categories so he could be on the top leaderboards. Dblcut3 banned him after lots of arguing. Later he asked to be unbanned and Dblcut3 said yes. Later he was on the Feburary Staff Poll for Chat Moderator, then in March for Rollback, then in May for Buerocrat. Unfortunatly he was beat in the Buerocrat poll by Sillyputty, but he still recieved the Admin rank. He is now a great trusted staff member and will help you with anything. Bureaucrats Sillyputty Name- Chris Gender- Male Edits- 412 as of 6-24-13 Description- Chris joined this wiki after fights on the Eden Wiki. He edited a ton and soon was promted to Chat Moderator. Eventually he was on the April Staff Vote for Admin againt KoiKage, and he won. He later was on the May Buerocrat Vote against Epic Steve Miner, and again he won it. He is now second in charge. Owners Mutant Dharak Name- Unknown Gender- Unknown Term- November 25, 2011 Edits- 0 as of 6-24-13 Description- Nothing is known about Mutant Dharak except for that he created the wiki but made no edits at all. RainbowUnicornSniper Name- Jiwon Gender- Male Term- May 2012- October 2012 Edits- 168 as of 6-24-13 Description- RUS was a great member back in April 2012. He was so active that he was made the adopted owner of the wiki. He continued during that time to make the wiki better, and succeeded. He got lots of new members and new pages coming in. He made a huge improvement from him being the only active member on the whole wiki. It was all good until he found the Minecraft PE Forums. He then moved there and abandoned the wiki for 2 months, and made Dblcut3 the new owner in 3 months. Now he is occasionally editing here, but not much. Dblcut3 Name- Zach Gender- Male Term- Janurary 2013- Present Edits- 1,730 as of 6-24-13 Description- Zach first came to this wiki from the Eden Wiki where almost all Veteran Members came from. He noticed that there was no owner, spammy pages, and lots more. The wiki was completely dead. He started editing a ton and got up to 200 edits in a week. He then started a poll to see if people wanted him to be a Buerocrat. The vote was 3-1 after a week. Dblcut3 was waiting for a chance to ask RUS on the Eden Wiki if he could promote him, but he was never active. Luckilly he did come back for a day, and he promoted Dblcut3 and Oscar1444 to Buerocrats. Dblcut3 then started his term by making a complex staff. He made the first monthy staff poll that Janurary. After he got some staff he focused on appearance. He started gaining tons of new members and soon got up to 15k views a week when there was 2k when he started. Then he started to make alliances with other wikis to help improve the views on this one. After making tons of alliances, the wiki got 20k views a week. Then at that time Dak47922 came and made the wiki even better. Now he still continues to do things to make the wiki better, and he is open to any questions you need to be answered.